


No Strings Attached

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne decided it wasn't the husband she truly wanted, but the child.</p><p> </p><p>For the prompt <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/11941.html?thread=25857701#t25857701">"I want a baby."</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attached

After getting her degree, Ariadne decided to work in a real world architecture firm and build dreams part time. It was an arrangement that worked well for her, and she was constantly busy. She enjoyed her life and the ability to do whatever she liked.

One of her friends from college invited Ariadne back to Indiana for a visit before their ten year reunion, and seeing the preschooler and infant awoke a longing in Ariadne that she hadn't thought about in years. She had always taken it for granted that someday she would find someone to settle down with and eventually start a family. Visiting Kathleen made it obvious to Ariadne that she _wasn't_ meeting anyone new, and certainly not anyone she would have thought could be a good father. After some thought on her flight back to Marseilles, Ariadne decided it wasn't the husband she truly wanted, but the child. Many of her colleagues at the firm were divorced due to the long work hours, and Ariadne doubted any man would appreciate coming second to her portfolio. She would have to make sacrifices and sharply cut her hours for her child, of course, but she was ready for that.

All of this meant that she would need someone willing to act as the sperm donor. It couldn't be anyone at her firm, so that left dream share. Of the potential biological fathers she knew, most were entirely too unsavory.

Ariadne called Eames first; even after all these years, they were still good friends and he was the least likely to think she had gone insane. In fact, he seemed to ponder her request seriously. "It's hardly difficult," he said, laughter in his voice. "Are you quite sure this is what you want?"

"I want a baby," Ariadne repeated. "I'm very sure."

"Have you pondered security and logistics of a child? I do assume you would still build dreams after your darling child is born."

"I was leaning that way, yes. Especially if I have to cut back on hours at the firm."

"Well, you're financially comfortable now," Eames pointed out, "but college _is_ expensive, and I'm sure you'd want your child well educated."

"Exactly. I'm thinking ahead."

"I'd hate to say this, but call Arthur. You might as well put his brilliant mind to work."

Ariadne laughed at his disgruntled tone. "Still in competition?"

"Hardly. I'm the best forger and hold an excess of skill, charm and contacts."

"I note you don't add humility," Ariadne replied dryly.

Eames merely laughed, his warm voice making heat pool low in her belly. "Touché, my dear."

After some chit chat, Ariadne hung up to discuss her ideas with Arthur. He of course had reservations about raising a child in an illegal atmosphere, but as an architect she didn't have to go into the field. "I could of course get your office and home under protection," he offered. "If you're absolutely sure..."

"I'm sure," Ariadne told him. "I've already talked with Eames, too."

"You'd want _him_ as the father?" Arthur asked, scandalized.

"Well, _creating_ the baby would be fun, and he'd be all right with the idea that he doesn't have to be involved."

Arthur made a vaguely disgruntled noise. "Ariadne..."

"I would be happy to have your help, too," she told him sincerely. "You don't have to be involved if you don't want to be."

"I would. Carefully, of course," he added unnecessarily. "I'd never want to put you or the child in any danger."

"Of course not. I never thought you would. So would you help?"

She could almost see Arthur's smile. "I'd love to."

***

Eames and Arthur arrived at her apartment at different times on the same day. Ariadne had been expecting their arrivals, anticipation forming a knot of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. Her menses were fairly regular, so with the help of calculators Arthur sent her, she knew that today was the likely day of ovulation. Arthur arrived first, a pleased smile on his face. After settling his belongings down in her bedroom, he immediately moved to kiss her mouth.

It felt like she was being swallowed whole, like all the promise in that relatively chaste kiss in the Fischer job had been nothing more than a tease. Arthur was a man of hidden passions, and this kiss unleashed it all.

Ariadne felt dizzy. "But... I thought... A clinic, something discreet."

Arthur snorted inelegantly and rolled up his sleeves before grasping her face in his hands. "This way is better. Much more discreet, and much more enjoyable than a sterile lab."

She couldn't help but laugh before his mouth slanted down over hers again. His tongue invaded her mouth and she parted her lips to take him in. Arthur advanced toward her bed and Ariadne stumbled backward. She had her hands on his shoulders and he still grasped her face in his hands, stooping over to seal his mouth over hers as they walked. It had to be uncomfortable, but she didn't get the chance to ask before she was falling over the edge of her bed. She helped him take off her clothes, and he was in little more than a button down shirt and boxers before he spread her legs and started lapping at her. "Arthur?" she gasped, eyes wide in surprise.

"We have to get you ready, don't we?" he asked, lips twisted into a knowing smirk.

Ariadne couldn't focus on stringing words together after that; his lips and tongue licked and sucked at her clit, and he licked into her with a satisfied sound. He slid a finger into her after a moment to test how ready she was. Ariadne writhed and twisted beneath his mouth, fingers grasping at her comforter or sheets as she moaned and managed to say "That feels good," "God, right there, yes," or "I need more." Any thoughts more complicated than that couldn't be strung together properly. 

When Arthur deemed her wet enough, he took off his shirt and kicked off the boxers. Ariadne groaned and smiled a little at the sight of him, then gasped when he plunged into her waiting body. Oh yes, much better than a sterile lab.

His hips snapped back and forth as he thrust deeply into her. The most Ariadne could do was hold onto his hips or thighs, moaning and arching her back. It had been such a long time since she'd last had sex, and she felt so deliciously full. Arthur was watching her avidly, as if memorizing her response to his touch. He brushed his thumb across her clit and Ariadne bucked against him. "Oh God!" she cried, fingers tightening on his ass to pull him in deeper. "I'm close, if you do that again..."

He did that again, of course, and she convulsed around him. Arthur bit his lip to keep from coming just yet. "One sec," he said as she tried to remember how to breathe. He moved her hands and shifted one of her legs around so that it was raised and perched on his shoulder. Arthur grinned down at her, an absolutely filthy smile on his face. "If you liked that, you'll love this."

Ariadne let out a loud and shuddering moan as he thrust into her again. "Yes, yes," she panted, pulling at the blankets on her bed. If anything, he seemed to be going deeper and harder like this, one hand on her thigh and the other splayed across her stomach. She felt tiny beneath him this way, and he was utterly in control of the pace and depth.

She should have thought of this years ago.

Ariadne let out a soft whimpering sound when the hand at her stomach moved up to play with a breast. "God, that feels so good, Arthur. Don't stop, please..."

"I don't intend to," he ground out. "You're going to come again and again, and we're going to get me hard after I come." There was something almost possessive in his gaze. "Then I'm going to sink into you. You're going to feel this over and over again for the next three days."

"Three days?" she managed to gasp out, bewildered.

"Just to be sure you get pregnant," he explained. "And if it doesn't work this month, we do this all over again next month. And the month after that, until it takes."

"Oh God," she moaned, arching up into his touch again. Dear God, three days of this was going to kill her. But what a way to go...

Arthur nearly laughed when she came again, her whole body shaking from the force of it. His laughter was choked off by the feeling of her tight around him, and Arthur shuddered slightly as he came. "Like the idea, then?" he asked when he was able to speak again.

"Why did we never get around to doing this before?" she gasped, reaching up for him.

"Work. Being followed by men with guns and knives and grudges they'd happily take out on you or anyone else I cared about," Arthur replied easily. He caught her hand and dropped a kiss onto her palm. "Come on. Let's get me ready for round two."

Round two involved taking her from behind, his hands firmly on her hips to steady her as he slammed his length into her repeatedly. Ariadne whimpered and pulled at her sheets, tilting her hips up and trying to push back into him. "Fuck," she managed to say at one point. "This. More like this," she ordered. This would have been worth dodging bullets for.

"You think so?" Arthur laughed; she must have said that last part out loud. It was ridiculous, and Ariadne laughed as well. His fingers tightened on her hips, and she was sure she would have bruises later.

"So worth it," she repeated, tightening her inner muscles. Arthur hissed and his hips jerked, so he was close. "I want you to come inside me," she gasped, squeezing again. It felt so good to have him inside her, to have his hands on her body.

"That's the general idea," he ground out, hips snapping.

After he came, he stroked her back gently a few times before allowing her to collapse down on the bed in a graceless heap. Ariadne felt exhausted in a good way, fucked out and blissful. It had been _ages_ since she had been with someone, and the last few tries at masturbation had been quick and for tension release more than anything else. She grinned at Arthur, who was stretching out across her bed almost as if he owned it. "Thank you."

"Hardly difficult," he replied with a smile, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, well, thanks for not thinking this was an odd request."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I've always told you that you could do anything you wanted to." There was a muted trill from a cell phone, and Arthur moved to get it. "Ah," he murmured when he saw the message. "I do hope you're not too tired yet."

Ariadne pushed herself up onto her elbows, feeling sticky. "Why?"

"Eames isn't that far away." She sat up abruptly in surprise, and Arthur merely laughed. "Did you think he wouldn't help you, too? Especially this kind of help?"

She laughed along with him, feeling as though this had to be a dream of some kind. It was surreal, even though she knew this was reality. It was almost too good to be true.

Arthur answered the door when Eames arrived and led him straight to the bedroom. Eames grinned at her. "Debauched is a good look for you, darling," he drawled, stripping. Ariadne watched, fascinated, he playfully did a pirouette for her perusal. She laughed at the utter ridiculousness of the entire situation, which helped eliminate the last of her nerves. His kiss was more teasing and flirty. He trailed his hands across her body before spreading her legs and touching her. Eames moved slowly and gently at first, and Ariadne was touched by how thoughtful he was being. Before long, he was guiding himself into her and she let out a pleased moan at the feel of him.

"Mmm. That's good for my ego," he murmured, sliding in and out of her slowly.

"Everything winds up being good for your ego." Her voice was breathy, not quite fracturing yet. She could see Arthur watching them, hand stroking himself. Somehow it wasn't awkward at all, and she wanted to put on a good enough show for him. "Come on, fuck me."

Eames grinned and let his large hands envelop her waist. She gripped his thighs tightly, hearing the obscene squelching sounds as he moved harder and faster, the slap of skin on skin. Ariadne couldn't help the sounds she made as he filled her, and she felt her entire body tremble. He moved with long strokes, eyes intent on her face. "I'm going to fuck you," he was telling her, his voice a rough and needy growl. "I'm going to make you come. I'm going to keep going, until you can't even speak, can't remember your name. Do you want that?" He grinned at her mewling attempt to say yes. Eames slid one hand along her stomach. The other was at her hip, keeping her spread open for him.

Arthur slid a hand over a breast and pinched her nipple, just enough sensation to push her over the edge. She cried out and collapsed, panting as Eames continued to thrust into her at a punishing pace. Arthur lifted her up a bit, so that he could fondle her breasts as she watched Eames' cock slide in and out of her. Her breath caught at the sight, and she squeezed his thighs a little harder. "Fuck, please, this," she panted, looking up at him. She reached up to touch his chest, feeling the muscles move beneath his skin. He was smiling at her in satisfaction, pleased that he had reduced her to sensation and monosyllables.

Eames shuddered and went still after he came, still buried inside of her. He rested his weight on his hands so he wouldn't crush her, and looked at where their bodies were connected. "You know, I could give it a go in a minute..."

"Move over," Arthur demanded, shifting position.

Ariadne made a disappointed sound as Eames withdrew, but Arthur pushed her legs open and slid into her slicked opening. "Oh!" she cried, startled. She caught his face in her hands, mouth fallen open. He picked her legs up so that she was bent over almost in half. The sensation of him sinking into her was almost too much, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Oh God, Arthur, that feels..."

She licked her lips and reached up to touch him. Arthur's expression softened from his fiercely concentrated look, and she smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn't help but groan and tighten, but he wasn't as sensitive to that move as before. Ariadne could barely breathe by the time Arthur came with a soft grunt.

He shifted position after a while, and sprawled in the space Eames helpfully vacated. Eames put a pillow beneath her hips and Arthur helped to lift them into place. Ariadne was panting and sweaty, watching them move around her. Eames stroked her thighs gently. "All right, there?" he asked, not moving until she nodded. "One more go, then? Arthur's fucked out and you look ready to pass out yourself."

"I think I'm all right," she rasped, throat dry. Eames slid into her with a single sharp motion, making her close her eyes and revel in the feel of him stretching her out. He captured her attention when he slowed, withdrawing his length until he nearly fell out. Then he slowly inched back inside until he was buried balls deep. "Please, please," she said, not even knowing what she was asking for. She reached to the side, intending to pull at her sheets again, but Eames caught her hand and started kissing her knuckles fondly. "Eames..."

The softness of his full lips and tongue against her hand revealed a gentler side that she hadn't consciously thought about before. She suspected there were few people who were allowed to see it, and she was thankful that she was one of them.

He moved slowly and deliberately, a marked contrast from Arthur's frenetic touch. This wasn't just fucking her to get off and come to impregnate her. It was more like lovemaking, like actual emotional involvement, and Ariadne pulled him down to kiss him. She could feel him smiling against her mouth, and she licked at his lips until they parted for her. 

Eames engulfed her, covering her entire body with his. Arthur had been all about control and intense concentration. In contrast, his brawnier build masked the gentleness that he was capable of. He was thick and hard inside of her, moving with such agonizing slowness that she couldn't help but feel almost overwhelmed. Her breathing under better control, Ariadne feathered little kisses across his mouth and cheeks. He rocked into her, and Ariadne lifted her legs up higher and crossed her ankles behind him. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere yet, darling girl," he murmured, moving his hips fractionally faster. He shot her a playful grin before leaning down to kiss her. She lightly ran her nails down his back, smiling when he made a pleased humming noise.

Ariadne tangled her hands in his hair as he sped up a bit, thrusts deeper. She made her own happy humming noise, enjoying the feel of him inside her. The angle was different, so he wasn't hitting that spot that made her all shivery. Eames collapsed on top of her when he came, skin sheened with sweat and breath stuttering in his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, fingers skimming across his back. The movement made him shiver and caused gooseflesh to rise, which made her smile.

"You didn't come again, did you?" he asked, not lifting his head from where he had dropped it down beside hers.

"Not this time, no. But trust me, I'm good. I don't think I could move even if I wanted to."

Eames laughed and lifted his head high enough to kiss her lightly on the nose. "Are you quite sure? I'm sure between the two of us..."

"Exactly why I'm exhausted." Ariadne gave him a slight ineffectual push. "Breathing's good."

He rolled off of her and wedged himself right up against her sprawled body. Arthur was still stretched out on her other side, eyes dark with desire. He looked tired, though, and merely ran his fingertips along her arm. "Rest," he murmured softly. "We'll be here when you wake."

Ariadne nodded and closed her eyes. Exhausted, it wasn't difficult to sleep.

***

Ariadne woke to the smell of coffee and pancakes. She stretched and yawned, then sat up. She was still naked and sticky, feeling stretched out and almost sore. Arthur and Eames weren't in bed with her, so she could only assume one of them had started making breakfast food even though it was evening. Grinning to herself, she tucked her unruly hair behind her ears and got out of bed. She pulled on a robe and went out to the kitchen. Both men were in their underwear and talking about a job they might potentially work on together, and Arthur looked up as Ariadne came in. "Hey," he said, features softening into a ghost of a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Definitely. Any of that coffee for me?" she asked, coming closer to them. Eames tilted his head toward her as if he was expecting a kiss. When she leaned in to kiss his cheek, he turned so that their lips met. Just so Arthur wouldn't feel left out, she turned and kissed him as well.

"I made a whole pot," Eames offered, gesturing toward the half full carafe. "Sorry to talk about work, but..."

"Can't waste any opportunities," she finished for him, laughing. She poured herself a cup and prepared a short stack pancakes. She sat down at her kitchen table across from them both to tuck into the late breakfast. "I completely understand. No need to be sorry. Anything fun?"

"Well, if you're trying to get pregnant, you don't want to expose the baby to somnacin," Arthur began, frowning at her.

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Not what I was asking," she said dryly. "I definitely wouldn't do something like that."

"It's a job through Philippe Renceau," Arthur told her. Ariadne nodded as she ate, having worked with him before. "It's an extraction, but the subject is aware of dream share."

"Hence a forgery might be necessary," Eames added, sipping at his coffee. "But I wouldn't want you to feel as though we're neglecting you, darling," he said with a smile and extending a hand toward her. "You need more of our attention."

"I do?"

"I believe I did mention three days," Arthur reminded her, eyes alight with mischief.

"Yes, I think you did," she said, taking Eames' hand.

"We're not even done with day one," he continued, letting her finish her coffee in a single gulp. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely."

Eames pulled her to her feet and took the lead, lifting her up onto the kitchen table as Arthur removed all the cups and plates. Eames stepped between Ariadne's spread legs and kissed her thoroughly, hands on her cheeks or shoulders to keep her in place. Ariadne ran her hands across his shoulders or back, lightly scraping her nails against his skin. He seemed to like that before, and it sent a slight shiver through him now.

It didn't take more than a few seconds to push his underwear down. He rubbed up against her, smiling as he kissed her. "You like that?" he murmured against her lips. Ariadne made a happy assenting hum, letting her hands trail down his back to cup his ass. "Want me inside you again?" he all but growled, rocking his half hard cock up along her clit. Of course the answer was yes, but hearing it in that tone made the question hotter.

Ariadne spread her legs wider in response, the robe falling open completely. She reached between their bodies to rub the head of his cock against her, getting the tip wet. "I like how you feel," she murmured, still kissing his mouth. She tilted her hips a little as she started to guide him to her opening. "Go slow."

"I like it when you boss me about," Eames snarked as he pushed in a little. She wasn't all that wet, so he backed up and thrust shallowly inside her until it felt easier to slide in. Ariadne's eyes were blown wide and she had to breathe in shallow pants as he worked his cock inside her, teasing her back to full wetness. "Mmm. Should've known you'd like the teasing."

"Oh?" she panted, running a hand along his chest. Her other was at the table, bracing herself.

"You're a details girl," Eames drawled, sliding a little further in. He grinned as her breath caught and sounded more like a moan. "This is the equivalent of a details fuck."

Arthur snorted behind them; Ariadne had almost forgotten he was even there. "That's a horrible line, Mr. Eames."

Eames merely laughed as he pushed a little farther into her. "It's not a line. It's absolute truth."

Arthur came up behind Ariadne and cupped her bared breasts in his hands. His fingers toyed with her nipples, pulling on them or abrading them gently. He nipped at her earlobe as she gasped and writhed beneath his hands. "Can we make you come again? Just like this?" She let out a low moan and shifted back into him. He caught her weight, so she let go of the table and snaked it around his shoulders, clutching at him. Her other hand slid from Eames' chest to his arm. Somehow it was more intimate this way than it had been on her bed, as if there was an even tighter connection between them.

As one hand moved from her breast down her stomach, Eames smacked it away. "None of that, now," he said, placing both of his hands on her hips to lift them slightly. He gave her a saucy grin when her breath caught. "I want Ariadne to concentrate on this."

"Oh God," she moaned, scratching at his arm lightly. "That feels..."

Nipping on her earlobe, Arthur let his fingers trail across the skin of her chest. "Can you see him moving? It's amazing, watching him fuck you like that, watching you move." His voice was low, breath warm by her ear. Ariadne shivered and held onto him tighter as he started a running commentary about what he wanted to do when it was his turn.

Eames couldn't help but laugh as his hips moved a little faster. "Damn, you're a kinky bastard," he muttered in appreciation.

Arthur actually snickered and moved to lick the taut skin of her neck. Ariadne was watching Eames slide in and out, fingers brushing through the curls at the juncture of her thighs. "God, that _is_ hot," she couldn't help but gasp. Eames laughed, entire body shaking a little, and she laughed along with him. "This entire thing," she began, clenching down around his cock, "is just ridiculous."

"Yeah, but it works," Eames said, eyes twinkling and his breath hitching slightly. He wasn't as unaffected by the muscle clench as he wanted to appear.

"Oh, yeah, it works," she agreed, doing it again. He made a low growling sound and started picking up more speed. Ariadne felt inordinately proud of herself, and couldn't repress the giggle that escaped her when Eames came, back arching to thrust even deeper into her.

"You didn't come," Arthur murmured into her ear. "But you're close, aren't you?"

"Not that close," she replied, turning her head to get a better look at him. He was smiling at her and gave her a quick kiss. "Why?"

"My turn."

Eames moved aside and Arthur picked her up off of the table. He carried her to the wall and thrust up into her. Slick with Eames' come, she was more than ready for him. Ariadne clung to him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Arthur moved rapidly, hands tight on her thighs to hold her up. She had known he was strong and capable of just about anything, but it was still impressive to have him holding her steady as he moved. She clenched down around him, grinning against his shoulder when he hissed. "You like that?" she asked breathlessly. He felt good, and she closed her eyes so that she could revel in the feel of him inside of her.

"Fuck yeah," he growled, pushing hard and fast into her. "Do it again. I'm close."

"I'm not," Ariadne whined, pouting against his shoulder.

"Greedy," he laughed as Eames returned from cleaning up in the bathroom. Arthur nipped her shoulder lightly. He thrust a little faster as she agreed with him, her assent quickly turning into a helpless moan. "There we go. Like this, hm? You want me to fuck you hard and fast, then? Make you come just like this?"

"Yes," she whimpered, holding onto him even tighter. "Arthur, please, please, keep this up and I'll come," she panted, lips against the curve of his neck. "A little more."

Arthur bit hard on his lower lip to try to stave off his own orgasm. "I'm too close..."

Ariadne made a soft whining noise of disappointment, and her slight shimmy was enough to send him over the edge. Arthur kept moving at the same pace, guided by her pants. It was too much, and he had to slow down despite her protests. He shifted his grip on her and slipped a hand between their bodies to thumb her clit hard and fast, making her gasp and writhe where he had her pinned against the wall. She made soft nonsensical sounds of pleasure, and Arthur hissed as she clenched down hard around him. He was oversensitive and wanted to pull out, but her body was milking him hard.

When the little aftershocks slowed down, Arthur could finally pull out and let her down from the wall. She stood with wobbly legs and had to lean on Arthur to remain upright. "Whoa," she murmured, looking up at him with a goofy smile. She had nothing coherent to say, and he returned the satisfied smile.

"Bedroom again?" Eames offered from behind them.

"I'm not sure I can even walk," Ariadne replied, flushing slightly. She was actually a little sore in her thighs, and sleep was sounding even better than sex at the moment.

Eames didn't have any difficulty approaching them and then sweeping her up into his arms. He carried her to bed and laid her down. "I think we're done for the night, yeah? And you've got the next few days off, right?" She nodded and watched him slide into bed on one side of her. "Then there's plenty of opportunity tomorrow."

Arthur slid in beside her on the other side, shifting until he was comfortable. That turned out to be lying on his side, one arm tucked under his head and the other splayed across her stomach. It was comforting to Ariadne instead of stifling, as she had once thought it would be. Perhaps she just hadn't trusted anyone around her as she slept before. It also felt decadent to stay home from work simply to have sex, and she couldn't help but smile fondly at them both. "I know I said it before, but thank you both for this."

Arthur kissed her cheek fondly and Eames propped himself up on one elbow so he could leer at her playfully. "Any time, darling. And I mean that. If this doesn't take and you have to try again next month, give me a call. Or if it _does_ work and you just want some fun, call me." He rested his free hand on her chest, just below her breasts. "Regardless of who turns out to be the sprog's father, I'll be around."

Ariadne grinned up at him and shifted slightly so that she could touch him reassuringly. It felt silly to thank him again, but she did. Arthur kissed her shoulder gently, and Ariadne assumed he would do the same. He had all but said as much over the phone before. "I'm lucky to have you both with me," she said.

"Of course you are," Eames replied, still grinning. He leaned down and kissed her soundly, then settled back down to sleep.

"Good night, Ariadne," Arthur murmured. "Sweet dreams."

Considering the day she just had? And knowing it would be repeated the next day and the day after that? Of course she would. Grinning up at the ceiling, Ariadne closed her eyes and wished them both good night.

It was going to be a busy day tomorrow.

The End


End file.
